-Live To Fight Another Day-
by WingedIceWolf
Summary: "Link!" He faintly heard Riju scream, but his body was far too weak and already her voice sounded distant. His world span around him, becoming dark as he twitched and seized, grasping at the cold sands beneath him for what little comfort they could offer. Hyrule's Last Champion is struck by Vah Naboris. Fatally. But is it truly the end when an old friend comes to his aid?
1. Chapter 1 -The Sound Of Thunder-

Hello, my lovelies! Here is another story for you all! I hope you enjoy! This will be two chapters since I am currently writing the second. Thank you all for reading, enjoying, following, and favoriting!

 _-WingedIceWolf_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  
**_

* * *

"If we want to get close enough to that thing, we'll need to use Sand Seals…" The Gerudo Chieftain began, gazing into the distance. The cold desert breeze brushing past the two as they laid their eyes upon the mighty Beast before them.

Vah Naboris moved in a cloud of sand, each stride a long one as it stretched its powerful legs. The sands shifted beneath it as it let loose an ancient cry, rumbling in its deep, barrel-like chest. Hyrule's Fallen Hero beside her nodded, running one hand through his long amber-blonde hair as he watched the creature's every movement, its body blaring with violet and magenta.

"Are you ready?" Riju asked, turning to the Hero dressed in Voe garb. His hair was down, not pulled up or in a bun, his ears dangling with golden earrings, clad in crimson, gold, and emerald, though his chest was bare, slightly muscular, yet littered in scars. The most profound one was a vicious burn right above his heart. Despite his own nervousness and insecurities on this mission, Link straightened himself and nodded solemnly.

"Of course," He replied, starlight twinkling in his wild-blue eyes.

"Feeling confident? Good. Let's get going then!" Riju said, shifting the Thunderhelm upon her head, looking back at the sight before them. Link smiled slightly, seeing her struggle with the large helm, obviously not fit for her. He would have laughed if it weren't a serious situation.

"First we'll take the Sand Seals to get in really close to that thing. I'll take the lead. I'm counting on you to shoot at its feet with bomb arrows. Naboris draws energy from the ground to keep moving. If you damage the feet, I think you can stop it."

Link nodded and fumbled nervously with the bomb arrows at his hip, running his fingers along their feathered ends.

"Those lightning strikes though…" Riju trailed off, her voice holding worry. He could almost see her face in his mind, her eyebrows knitted in worry and her blue lips turned in a frown. She stepped up to the taller Hero. "Getting hit even once could prove fatal…"

"I understand," Link replied, though his ears perked back against his head. "We will have to be careful…"

"That's not what I'm concerned about," Riju admitted with a heavy sigh. "The Thunderhelm can propel the lightning strikes, protecting me from harm. But it can also shield a limited area around me… You'll have to stay close if you don't want to be shocked."

"I already am shocked, my lady," Link joked nervously. He could almost feel the cold stare of disappointment beneath the Thunderhelm as she shook her head.

"And listen," Riju began worriedly, stepping toward him. She placed a hand on his arm. "If you're too injured to keep fighting, promise me you'll retreat here, to the lookout post. Don't do anything reckless under any circumstances…"

Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the midnight air. "I'm sorry… That's something I can't really promise…" The hand upon his arm tightened, Riju cast her eyes to the floor and released him, stepping away.

"This is the last time I will ask," Riju started, her crimson hair gently swishing about her. "Are you ready?"

"Of course!" Link answered yet again, quickly and with a nod. His own heart still hammered in his chest, despite trying to hold his courage.

 _A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage…_ He reminded himself. _This is just another Divine Beast to conquer. Once I destroy the Malice within and set Urbosa free, I am one step closer to defeating Calamity Ganon… And saving Zelda…_

Link subconsciously touched the burn above his heart as Riju left him to gather the Sand Seals, whispering into the night, "I won't give up now, Zelda… I cannot turn back… Our friends are depending on me… Hyrule depends upon me… But most of all, you depend on me… I have made it this far… I cannot turn back."

Link and Riju now stood with their feet sinking into the sands of the Gerudo Desert, stars glimmering above them and the moon casting its rays upon the earth. The Hero finished fastening his round, golden shield to the Sand Seal that barked at him in acknowledgment, rising slowly.

"Can you give me a bit of room, just for a moment?" Riju asked, with one hand upon her hip. Link nodded and stepped back, guiding his Sand Seal back as well. It watched the Gerudo Chieftain with interest as she rose her arms slowly in a prayer-like fashion to the heavens.

"My name is Riju, descendant of the royal line and leader of the Gerudo people!" She began, speaking loudly and clearly. "With the power of the heirloom passed down in my family, I shall calm the Divine Beast Vah Naboris! Ancestors of the Gerudo! Answer my call! Aid me in this task!"

Link's hair stood on end as he felt electricity prickle through the air, gathering around her in a turquoise glow and pulsating. It slowly grew, lightning shooting out around her. The Hero shielded himself with his arms and watched as the glow became brighter and brighter against the darkness of the night. It quickly enveloped the Sand Seals, Link, and Riju within its barrier, flickering before it dimmed down.

Riju turned to him, her hands again resting on her hips as she took a deep breath. "Oh wow! I can feel their power coursing through me!" The helm upon her head fell over her face, forcing her to readjust it. "Let's move!"

Link nodded and brought his arms down to his chest in a determined gesture. His Sand Seal barked happily and clapped its front flippers together. The Hero turned and removed his bow from its place upon his back, fastening his feet within the hold of the shield and taking a bomb arrow.

"Lady Urbosa… Please grant Link and me your protection."

Link's ear twitched, he looked up and at Riju who had her head slightly lowered.

"Hey," Link called out gently. "Don't worry. We can make it out alive."

Riju's Sand Seal, Patricia, immediately bolted once Riju herself was fastened and prepared. However, she was much faster than Link's Seal, so keeping up with her proved to be difficult. The barrier moved with Riju and often, Link found himself falling behind as they neared, but he kept a steady hold on his bow and locked his feet into the shield.

The winds viciously swirled around them, nothing but sand could be seen as they progressed. Several monuments could barely be made out as they weaved between obstacles, which only made Link more nervous as he struggled to keep up with the Gerudo Chieftain.

Finally, he saw it. The large Divine Beast towered over them, electricity gathering above it, targeting the group below. It moved slowly but powerfully, each step shaking the earth. Link aimed his bow and was just about to fire, the arrows made to explode upon impact, but Riju called out to him.

"Not yet! Stay close to me, we can do this!"

Link sighed to himself and allowed the four of them to draw closer, to the point they were beneath the being as its lightning struck the barrier, thunder rumbling and the ground shaking. The sound was incredibly loud and caused the Hero to cringe slightly as his keen hearing was attacked.

He fired at the first foot.

The bomb exploded the back-right foot and the creature rumbled in what he would describe as pain, the malice blaring disappearing in a puff of thick magenta smoke, spiraling and recollecting at the lightning. He smiled to himself but forced his Seal to draw back so they could keep within the barrier.

"Great job!" Riju commented. They weaved between the legs, Link again raising his bow and taking another arrow, knocking it and drawing the string back until his knuckle met with his cheek. Then he released with a _whoosh_ of air.

The bomb struck the second back leg, a louder rumble was heard as the malice too left that foot, again recollecting at the electricity. Link barely had time to draw back into the barrier as the lightning struck, again loud and booming as it hit the barrier.

"Almost there! Keep it up!"

He found an opening and he urged the Seal forward, slipping out of the barrier and sharply. He crouched, hearing the lightning recollecting above him as he again drew his bow. He had just a matter of time, but he was determined to take down the next foot!

Suddenly, the Sand Seal reared, hardly missing a foot, throwing Link from the shield. He yelped in surprise, staggering and being thrown into the sand from the force. The Hero groaned slightly as he struggled to his feet, rolling just in time to avoid another foot, inches away from crushing him and his Seal.

"Link, get back here!" Riju demanded, trying to near him.

"No! I have this!" Link snapped, rising, yet struggling to gather his arrows strewn across the sands. He coughed as the dust flew into his face, the wind tearing at his exposed flesh as he plucked what he could see from the ground.

"Link, please! We can return! It's not safe!" Riju pleaded, nearing him. Link ignored her and gathered his bow, running and gathering his four arrows he had retrieved. He prayed they would be enough as he pulled back his string, hearing the lightning dangerously crackling.

 _Just two more legs… This is my chance!_

He drew back the string, aimed, and fired yet again. The arrow slammed into the foot and exploded, but the lightning did not cease.

Link suddenly experienced white-hot pain surging through him, thunder booming, deafening him along with the scream ringing in his ears. Pure fire coursed through his veins, seeing lightning flash in his vision, but whether or not the scream was his own, the pain overrode him completely.

"Link!" He faintly heard Riju scream, but his body was far too weak and already her voice sounded distant. His world span around him, becoming dark as he twitched and seized, grasping at the cold sands beneath him for what little comfort they could offer. It wasn't for too long before he fell as still as the sands and all else fell dead.

His hair blew around him, no rise and fall of his chest as he lay sprawled. Both Sand Seals barked loudly and in worry, Riju dismounting immediately and rushing to the Hero. She turned him over onto his back, holding him closely and brushing his hair behind his ears, his body sizzling, lightning shaped burns running all along him. Scarlet blood dripped from his mouth, staining the ground as he twitched uncontrollably.

"You… You idiot!" Riju screamed, though she knew he could not hear. He was completely limp and nearly still, his head hanging, Vah Naboris continuing to crash around them and kick up sand in its wake. Riju cast her gaze upon the machine, then back at Link, removing her helm and setting it down to press her ear to his chest.

His heart had ceased beating.

The Gerudo Chieftain clutched more tightly to him, tears blurring her eyes. _How?! How could I have let this happen?!_ Just a few seconds earlier, he was alive and screaming at her. Now, he was still. It had all happened so fast; she still was contemplating the situation.

"We have to go back!" Riju said immediately to Patricia. The Seal barked in reply. Riju's gaze again returned to the young man limp within her arms.

 _This must be how Zelda felt… Powerless… Unable to do anything…_ Her fists clenched tightly, leaning and whispering into his ear, "Don't you dare be dead, Link…"

* * *

And there is the end of this! I hope you all enjoyed! Don't worry, I'll finish writing sometime tomorrow if I feel like it. Stay tuned!


	2. Attention!

_**I apologize for not being able to update this story. I sprained my thumb around Christmas and am still recovering from it. By doctor's orders, I'm to not do strenuous activities with it. So in the meantime, I need to focus on my schooling and take it easy. Thank you all in advance!**_

 ** _-WingedIceWolf_**


End file.
